


Original Daddy

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [7]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Charlie Barber.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	Original Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bondage (shibari) , BDSM , Ds , reluctant consent , subspace , aftercare , Daddy kink , unsafe sex , breeding kink
> 
> Here's the original tweet with art: [link](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187/status/1324572614430466048?s=20).

"Kinbaku-bi, more commonly known as shibari," he dismissively informs while unraveling the substantial length of thin jute rope.

You don't know where he gets these ideas from, but he expects your unquestioning submission when he does. 

You swallow nervously. "Charlie, I'm not sure—"

He jerks his head up, eyes piercing into you. "Now, kitten, I'm only asking you to try."

He softens then, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You know I'd never hurt you. We have a safe word for a reason. And Daddy wants to do something nice for you. And me." 

He manipulates the rope in his hands, deftly weaving a delicate geometric knot.

"It's beautiful, Daddy," you breathe out while running the pads of your fingers over the natural fibers, taking in the much less than silken texture. 

"Will it be tight?" you ask.

He looks at you knowingly. "Only as tight as my good girl wants."

A chill runs over your skin as you stand naked in front of him. He circles you, tracing the rope tantalizingly over your exposed flesh. Your heart soars when he calls you a perfect canvas and begins snaking a coil over your shoulder, around your torso, between your breasts.

He tells you to take a deep breath and hold it when the cords begin to squeeze and bite into your skin. Your arms are crossed, restrained behind your back, pushing your chest up. It feels as if your breasts swell from the pressure. He smiles orders you to breathe.

He recognizes you how he loves your breasts adorned in his art, presented so sweetly to him. He feasts on your nipples, pulling you to the floor. Your head starts to go fuzzy, the world around you blurring, only your Daddy there taking such good care of you.

His voice comes to you through a fog...

Next, your legs. Yes, on your heels. Lie back for now. Are you comfortable? Nod your head. Good girl. 

A tugging sensation, and you feel as if you're floating on top of calm waters.

Time is lost, but a vicious jolt and the spell breaks. You're suddenly submerged, unable to breach the surface of the water. You cry out, but there's no sound. Hands grasp at you, trying to save you. You need your Daddy.

The tight hold of the ropes has slackened; you're bereft without their embrace. Abraded skin, red and raw, but you only know a deep sense of loss tangled in a mess on the cold hard floor.

Then, strong arms enveloping you. 

Honeyed murmurs in your ear. "Daddy's here, baby girl. Come back to me, kitten. You're safe." 

You look up into his blown pupils, feel him wipe tears from your cheeks. Stretching up, you kiss the tip of his nose, so he smiles. 

"We'll go slower next time. I knew you'd enjoy it, but maybe you enjoyed it too much."

He starts to loosen the knot between your breasts, but you halt him. 

"No, Daddy, please. I'm not ready yet. I want to keep it." 

He looks concerned before you continue, clarifying, "It's a part of you, now a part of me." 

He cups your cheek, "I'll give you another part of me first then."

You're both sitting up with legs stretched out behind the other; his cock buried deep inside you. Your fingers ruffle his hair, grasp at his shoulders, run the expanse of his back. He nips playfully at your chin, kisses behind your ear, supports you in his big, strong hands.

You cry out when he fills you. He keeps you on his lap warming his cock, and tells you you'll always carry a part of him. He'll make sure to fill you up every day, so you never have to miss him. It's only then that you allow him to untwine his masterpiece.

Later as he rubs lotion into your abrasions and pushes his cum back inside your weeping cunt, you tell him you love him. He merely smiles again. 

"I know, sweetheart. I know." 

With your head on his chest and eyes closed, on the edge of sleep, he tells you he loves you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
